Katniss and Peeta Together Forever
by ContryGalAuthor123
Summary: Katniss and Peeta's life together in and after 'Mocking Jay'
1. Chapter 1: The Spark

**All rights go to Suzanne Collins**

**A/N: This is my first Story YAY!**

Chapter 1

**Katniss's POV**

I repeat my monologue, again.

_I am Katniss Everdeen. I won the 74__th__ and 75__th__ Hunger Games with Peeta Mellark. My sister Primrose died of bombs in the Capitol. I'm not sure if it was the Capitol's bombs or Gale's bombs. Gale and I haven't talked in a few years. I live in victors village with Haymitch Abernethy and Peeta Mellark. Peeta Mellark just asked me on a date._

"Katniss?" Peeta asked.

"Sorry what did you say?" I asked.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?" Peeta said. So many things raced through my head. Him proposing to me before The Quarter Quell. Us agreeing that it was fake. Us agreeing to start all over. Just to forget. But now he wants to remember.

"Um sure, yes." I replied, forcing a smile on my face.

"Is the meadow okay tonight?" Peeta asked.

"Yes." I said. Later that night around 8:00 I heard a knock at the door. It was Peeta, he had packed us a picnic. When we got to the meadow the sky was a beautiful orange color. As Peeta set down the blanket he said.

"I remember when we were on the victory tour you asked me what my favorite color was." We sat down on the blanket.

"And you said that it was that shade of orange." I said as I pointed to the sky, Peeta smiled.

"And yours is green, like forest green." Peeta said, this time it was my turn to smile. Peeta pulled out some raisin bread and handed me a slice. I took a bite.

"Wow this is really good Peeta!" I said.

I'm glad that I went on that date with Peeta because we went on more, and more. Eventually I was in love with my boy with the bread.

*1 year later*

Peeta had came to my house today and asked me on a date to the meadow. Of course I said yes. Later that evening I put on a night sky orange sun dress. With brown sandals, and I did my hair up in a simple fishtail braid down my back. There was a knock on the door so I went down stairs, Peeta was at the door with a picnic.

"Hello beautiful." Peeta said as he kissed me on the cheek. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, come on." I took his hand and we walked hand in hand to the meadow, we put down the blanket and began to eat. We each had a slice of raisin bread. Which is now my favorite. When I bit down something hard hit my teeth. When I looked down a beautiful emerald ring was in my bread, I took it out. When I looked at Peeta he had kneeled down.

"Katniss Everdeen, will you marry me?"

**Reviews will be greatly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: What's The Answer?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games!**

Chapter 2

**Katniss's POV**

"Oh Peeta." I was awestruck "Yes Peeta, Yes I will marry you!" Peeta let out a sigh of relief. Peeta and I lurched into each others arms and just started crying tears of joy. Peeta's body tensed as he pulled away, he had a worried look on his face.

"Katniss are you okay." he questioned.

"Yeah-I'm just-really-happy." I said as I stared into his big blue eyes. "Just really, really happy." I said as we slowly kissed each other. That fire came out inside so much that I had to pull away with a stomach ach.

"Should we call some one? You know about the wedding." Peeta asked as we continued our picnic. I thought about it for a second.

"What about Elffie, she's into that kind of stuff." I said. Peeta thought it over.

"Yeah, but I swear if the theme is flamingoes we are planning this by our selves." Peeta said all seriously, but a second later we were both laughing our hearts out.

*1 month later*

Peeta and I have moved all my stuff from my house in Victors Village to his. We made it work and have gotten closer and closer each day. It practically like we are an old grown couple now.

This morning I woke at 7:00 am and found Peeta still asleep. His blue eyes closed and his chest heaving up and down. I decided not to wake him so I took a shower and got dressed in some black jeans and a yellow blouse. Did my hair in a simple braid and went back in the room. It was 7:30 am now and Peeta was still asleep so I decided to give him until 8:00. I went downstairs and started to cook toast and eggs when I saw Peeta's sketch book. He had drawn a light sketch of the wedding and I was going to have to show Elffie this when she came. Elffie was coming at 9:00 so we had time. After the toast and eggs were done I went up stairs.

"Peeta, breakfast is ready." I said shaking Peeta's shoulders. His eyes fluttered open.

"Hey." he said

"Hey, um breakfast is ready." I said. Peeta nodded his head and swung his leg over, slid on his fake leg and stood up.

"Smells good." he said.

**Elffie's POV**

I can't believe that Katniss and Peeta are getting married! Oh my the Mocking Jay and a backer. Who knew! I though as I walked up the stairs. I knocked on the door and Peeta answered it.

"Hey Elffie! Come on in." he said. Katniss came from downstairs and we all sat at the table.

"Now lets start with who is coming!" I said.

"We were going to invite Annie and her son, Johanna, You, Haymitch, Greasy Sae and her granddaughter, and my mother." Katniss replied. I quickly scribbled down the names on my note pad.

"And where is the wedding being held?"

"The meadow." Peeta answered "Maybe this spring." Katniss added.

"This wedding is going to be a big hit!" I exclaimed.

**Reviews, Reviews, Reviews please!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Wedding

**I do not own Suzanne Collins wonderful work!**

**A/N: Review please!**

Chapter 3

**Peeta's POV**

"Do you, Peeta Mellark, take Katniss Everdeen as your long wedded wife." I glanced at Katniss, her beautiful black-brown hair in curls tied back in a bun. Her grey eyes shining against her tan skin. She looks so, so goddess like. Powerful, beautiful.

"I do."

"And do you, Katniss Everdeen, take Peeta Mellark as your husband. Through think and thin. Through strong and weak."

"I do"

"Peeta, you may kiss the bride." Katniss and I leaned toward each other and enjoyed a long embracive kiss. Our family and friends roared with applause.

"I can't believe it. Katniss Everdeen-" Katniss cut me off.

"Katniss _Mellark_." Katniss corrected me with a smile.

"Katniss Mellark, my wife! The Mocking Jay! Wow!" I said astonished. As I said that Haymitch, drunk as ever, comes up to us.

"Congrats!" He said, the stench of liquor sent our noses stinging. He clapped me on the shoulder.

"So bread boy…Um…Uh?" Haymitch started.

"Wow, too drunk to make insults huh." I said. Katniss and I cracked up laughing. Haymitch looked at us, rolled his eyes and scattered away. Next up came Greasy Sae with her granddaughter.

"Congratulation ya'll" She said. Katniss and I both thanked her. Greasy Sae's granddaughter tugged on Katniss's dress and Katniss kneeled down so she was level with the 8 year old. Katniss looks so good with kids. She would be a great mother. Its just that she keeps on telling me that she won't.

"Hey Sally!" Katniss said.

"Cake?" Sally questioned. Greasy Sae got a embarrassed look on her face.

"Now Sally, don't be rude. This isn't your party." Sae said. Katniss just laughed.

"Your hungry already…" Katniss shook Sally's stomach and she laughed. "We've only been here 10 minutes!" Katniss said as she stood up.

"Well just maybe I could sneak you a cupcake…" She put out her hand and Sally took it. "Come on." Sally laughed and they walked to the dinning table we sat out in the meadow. Greasy Sae watched me as I looked after Katniss and Sally smiling.

"You want kids, right Peeta." Greasy Sae asked me.

"Ah yes I do want kids. Its just that Katniss doesn't. She said that the Capitol might take them away… Ah persuading Katniss is harder than it looks." I amswered.

Greasy Sae chuckled.


	4. Chapter 4: Family Unites

**A/N: Hey guys 4****th**** Chapter, If ya'll have any ideas please review!**

**Disclaimer: You can tell. My story compared to Suzanne Collins. She owns THG!**

Chapter 4

**Katniss's POV**

Peeta planed our honeymoon. We went to District 4 because of the luxuries and so I can visit my mother. She couldn't come to the wedding. So she said that she would come visit. But since it brings her bad memories we came to her instead. Even though my mother and I don't love each other like Peeta and I, we still have each others backs. Like family. She talked to me on the phone and said she wanted grandchildren. I just told her that she would have to wait because I wasn't ready. Now Peeta has started to ask me.

"Katniss I was wondering, would you want to have kids?" I took in his blue eyes as he said this. I took his hand.

"Peeta, you know I want children. And I really do but, I'm just not ready." disappointment covered his face. We were silent the whole way there. Then I said,

"Peeta, you can ask me every month. Just in case I change my mind." his face lit up. And he smiled, like really smiled the smile that hurts your mouth. The smile that gets other people smiling.

When we got to District 4 we first got something to eat since it was around lunch time. Then we pasted a flower shop, so I asked Peeta if we could stop there so I could get my mother flowers.

"Don't take too long, or we won't be there till sundown." Peeta said with a wink. I smiled back. As I entered the flower shop a little girl pasted me. A girl with my mom's blonde hair, and Peeta's blue eyes. She looked like Prim, but more like Peeta. She looked like our future child. No Katniss! Your not ready! I snapped back at my self. The little girl looked up at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

I started to look around then I found them. Beautiful pink roses with little white flowers. So I chose those. As I walked up to the cashier, wait older lady, blonde hair, blue eyes.

"Mother?!"

**Duh, Duh, Duh! Okay, Okay **_**please **_**review!**


End file.
